


Поп

by ElieBury



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armenian Cassidy, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Russian Jesse Custer, Yakut Tulip O'Hare, Русский | Russian, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElieBury/pseuds/ElieBury
Summary: Охуеть, подумал он, нашаривая у кровати стакан с водой, новый день. Ещё один очень спокойный, ровный, просто пиздец какой унылый день в посёлке городского типа Ярово. Пять тысяч населения, застывшая во времени столовка, она же наливайка — ей-богу, двадцать лет назад в ней работала та же бабища, — мудацкий клуб. Работать можно на мясокомбинате или на ТЭЦ, что, в принципе, неплохо для такого городка, но... Господи, подумал отец Иессей, нахера, нахера я здесь.
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Поп

**Author's Note:**

> ЭТО ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ СЛУЧАЙНО
> 
> 1) я из большого города, но честно провожу ресёрч  
> 2) не знаю, насколько меня хватит  
> 3) действие происходит в выдуманном (!) ПГТ в Забайкалье

Они летели.

Они смогли обмануть стражей и сбежать. На Небесах было плохо, Небеса всегда были для них неподходящим домом.

Они летели.

Они нашли оболочку в светлом и жарком месте, но она оказалась тесна. Она была несовершенна, в ней всё так же кололось, как в клетке. Они заметались, пытаясь покинуть её, но не нашли дверей; и тогда они просто вырвались наружу.

В тёмном и холодном месте они нашли другую оболочку. Оболочка сжимала их давила ещё хуже клетки, и они сбежали, даже не пытаясь искать выход. 

Третья оболочка сначала показалась им удобной, но это была ошибка. Им было больно и страшно, и становилось все больнее и страшнее. Они покинули оболочку в ужасе.

Они летели.

Четвёртая оболочка оказалась подходящей. В ней была истинная гармония — поровну света и тьмы, как в них самих.

Они свернулись поудобнее и заснули.


End file.
